The field of social network analysis (SNA) is the study of relationships, how people and things are related to one another, and the study of the network characteristics of those relationships. When people hear the term social network analysis, the common misconception is that it pertains exclusively to online social network (Facebook, Twitter, and LinkedIn etc.) data. Although the data contained in these social platforms could be valuable for social networks analysis, it is not required nor the prime use case of SNA. SNA is intended to build and analyze networks present in the in-house data of a user and optionally third-party data. In particular, SNA improves analytical decisions by understanding entities relative to their relationships with other entities within large sets of data.